Stuck with me
by Awesomeweirdo2001
Summary: What happens when Zim and Gaz dream about eachother? Then what happens when they get paired to be parents to a robo-baby box-thingy? This story takes place in Hi Skool. Rated T cause I dunno how this works. This is my first story ever, so please review! ZaGr!
1. Chapter 1- dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, if I did it would be on TV with new episodes every week. It all belongs to the brilliant mind of Jhonen Vasquez.**

**Chapter 1: Dreams**

Her eyes shot open as she sat up in bed. Her dreams quickly jumping into her mind. She remembered the dreams. Some sweet, others made her cry. But what made things worse, was that she wasn't sure if it was all a dream. It all seemed so real. The dreams about Zim and her… the one about his squeedly spooch made her blush. But then the one where she killed him, for reasons unknown to her, made her cry terribly. She sighed, staring into the darkness. Gaz laid back down to fall back asleep, hoping to not dream at all. But somewhere deep down, she hoped she would.

The alien sat in his lab, staring at blueprints. He glanced at the clock: it was almost two in the morning. He sighed and rubbed his ruby eyes. He did not have his disguise on, since he was in the safety of his own home. Due to his PAK, he did not require sleep. However, with a few adjustments, it allowed him to sleep. Zim thought long and hard at his strange dreams. His dreams included the Dib-stink's younger sister, the Gaz- human. Dreams about strange romances and the use of baseball bats. He winced at the memory of the first dream. It seemed so real. Then he had a sweet dream. In it, he saved her life from another Irken invader, and she rewarded him by kissing him sweetly. He turned a slightly darker shade of green at the memory. He smiled and stood from his seat. He then stretched and yawned as he turned to leave his lab. To keep up appearances, he had made arrangements for his room to remain upstairs. He emerged from the toilet in the kitchen and walked up the stairs to his bedroom, petting the snoring GIR on the couch as he walked by. He laid down in his bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin. He hoped to dream more tonight. To dream more of her. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

The day went on slowly. It was really no different than any other skool day, it just seemed slower. Due to the experiment Zim had conducted upon himself, he had grown to a whopping 6ft 2, and his uniform only fit him as a shirt now. So he walked into skool with his uniform-shirt and a pair of baggy jeans.

Zim and Gaz hardly spoke to each other. Although Zim did sit at the same table across from Gaz, nothing was really said. Dib, however, seemed extremely talkative. He grabbed his tray from the lunch line in the cafeteria and calmly strolled up to the table that Zim and Gaz were seated, taking a seat next to Gaz. She looked up from her Game Slave to see him and inched away slightly. He began to talk on and on about how he had found Bigfoot tracks the day before and how he was to be the first to discover the creature.

"But, of course, this discovery won't be nearly as impressing as when I reveal the Irken alien race!" he said with a high level of pride in his voice.

Zim chuckled as he prodded at his food. "You say something like that every day, Dib-stink. If you really were going to tell everyone about Zim you already would have."

Dib glared. "You don't think I've tried? Know one listens." he sighed. "But I'll have proof one day, and when that day comes, you're finished!"

"You say stuff like that every day, too." Zim said with a smirk. He could tell he was making Dib pretty angry. "Everything you say is a total, oh, what's the word, cliché? I believe that is the word meaning 'overly used expression'? Gaz-human, is Zim correct?" he said turning to Gaz. She nodded in response, not tearing her attention away from the screen.

"Wonderful. Then, Zim thinks the Dib-monkey is a cliché in general! You fail at everything you do, it seems." Dib slammed his fists on the table and shot up.

"Do you wanna do this again today? You wanna go?" he screamed.

"Do not raise your pathetic voice to Zim." Zim said raising his hand to silence the Dib-monkey. "It is not Zim's fault you're a pathetic, squeaky-voiced… um… LOSER, I believe the insult is."

"Like you're any better! You're nothing better than the dirt beneath my boots, Zim!" Dib shot.

Zim peeked under the table at where Dib was standing. "Fool! You're not standing on dirt, You're standing indoors on the linoleum floor of this cafeteria! Apparently, not only do you NOT achieve ANYTHING, but you're also stupid as to think that you are standing in dirt! What is next? We're all sinking in QUICKSAND?" He began to laugh hysterically. This sent Dib over the edge.

"THAT"S IT!" he screamed as he lunged over the table, clasping his hands around Zim's neck as they slammed onto the floor. Zim choked and gasped for air. He dug his fingers into Dib's side, forcing him to release Zim's throat. As Dib let go, Zim punched him in the face, knocking Dib off him. Zim struggled to his feet, as did Dib. They glared, and then charged at each other again.

Gaz peeked up, saw what was going on, shrugged (because they did stuff like this ALL the time), and continued her game.

Dib punched Zim in the squeedly spooch, making Zim grasp his stomach area and lean forward. As he did this, Dib punched his face. Zim grabbed his jaw, growled, and tackled Dib to the ground. He sat on Dib's stomach and repeatedly slammed his fists into his face and chest.

About now, all the kids in the lunch room were screaming "FIGHT! FIGHT!". This, of course, attracted the teachers and other school staff who were in the room at the moment. The P.E. teacher Mr. Sumthin-Sumthin grabbed Zim by the collar of his uniform and yanked him off Dib. Then he pushed him away and helped Dib up.

"Really? Again, boys?" Mr. Sumthin-Sumthin said, standing between Zim and Dib. They glared and started to stomp toward each other again. Mr. Sumthin-Sumthin pushed his hands against both of their chests.

"He started this!" Dib yelled.

"Oh, I did not! Zim was the victim, here!" Zim yelled back. They began to start screaming over each other.

"ENOUGH! That's enough!" Sumthin-Sumthin boomed. "You're going down to the office, you're going down to the office. You're both gonna sit there until the principle can see you. Neither of you are to speak a word on your way down there, you're not to look at each other." he said pointing a finger at both of them. "To the office! NOW!" he said, moving his finger to the door.

The two looked at each other and growled, then walked out the door into the hallway and began elbowing each other in the stomach and squeedly spooch. They walked to the principles office, anger and hatred festering in both of them.

They waited in the there. Both mumbling to themselves about how they didn't start it and how it wasn't their fault. Then principle Loozar arrived. He wore a scowl on his face, and his hands were behind his back. He glared at the two teenagers in front of him and motioned for them to come into his office.

After an excruciatingly long period of time getting yelled at by the principle, the two were free to leave. By then, it was already 6th period, and they had to get to class. The principle stopped them before they left.

"Boys, this behavior NEEDS to stop. You fight AT LEAST twice a week. I'm sure your parents aren't happy with the multiple calls they get from us. If nothing is done…" he left the rest unsaid.

Zim snickered. Dib shrugged. Then they both turned and left for class.

**Author's note**

So, what did you think? My first story ever. Sorry if it wasn't very good. But I'm proud of it. Please review. Please tell me if I made any mistakes. And, if you could, tell me how to set up the weird thingy where when you look up a certain author, the page that shows up with all the stories and stuff, I think it's the profile… I'm not sure though… sorry, I'm terrible at explaining things, and I have NO idea how to set it up. But anyway, if you understood any of that, then please help me. This is all really confusing. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2- paired

**Chapter 2**

Zim's next class was Drama. It wasn't a horrible class, just kind of long and slow at times.

What made it bad was that he had it with Gaz. What was strange was that she was a year younger than Dib, she was in the same grade as Zim and Dib.

He had four classes throughout the day with Gaz, but he never sat with her or really even acknowledged that she was there. She acted the same way.

Ms. Watserfase, the Drama teacher, always rambled on and on about poems and plays and stuff like that. If you weren't paying attention in her class and she noticed you, you had to recite strange poems out of a book she kept in her desk. These poems were usually about romance and things like that. Zim actually had to do that once. He had fallen asleep in the middle of class. His punishment? To stand in front of the class and read about five - VERY LONG - romance poems out of her book out loud. From then on, he reluctantly listened to her lectures.

"Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliette was about as successful in its time as a new movie coming out in the IMAX theatre. And it still is today for its…" Watserfase continued, losing Zim's attention a little.

He continued listening when he heard this:

"…I've noticed that there are an equal number of boys and girls in here, and I've taken the liberty to assign you all into two-person groups. One boy, one girl. For the next week or two, we will be practicing male-female teams in play productions. Romeo and Juliette will be one of them." she saw some students' eyes widen and she could see their worry. She then added, "It's all just practice, people. Only practice. We will not be performing these in front of the entire school or anything like that. Just remember, this is an assignment. You are to do these plays to the best of your ability, and I mean your VERY BEST. I will randomly select a group every few days or so to recite a few lines in their play. in front of the class, just to make sure you're actually doing it. At the end of this big ordeal, the team to get the highest scores on their little skits will be stars in our upcoming Hi Skool play this year."

"So this is like a big audition?" someone asked.

"Yes, just like a big audition."

"What if we get the high score, but we don't want to be in the play?" someone else asked.

"It doesn't matter. Everyone in this class will either be in or a part of the play." almost all the students groaned and started complaining. "I don't want to hear it. You're all Sophomores now. It's time to get in your big-kid pants and suck it up."

Then someone who was actually exited for this asked, "What is the play gonna be?"

"It's a surprise!" Watserfase answered.

_ This should be JUST GREAT! _Zim thought.

"So, anyway, here's the list. Whoever I assign to you, you must work with. NO EXEPTIONS."

Everyone eagerly awaited to see who they would work with,

_ Let's hear it._ Zim thought. _Who is to work with the almighty Zim?_

"…Benny and Nix, you two are working together. Dick and Kori, Norval and Velma, Fred and Daphne, and- wait! What's that dog doing here?"

Zim rolled his eyes. _Well? Come on. Give it up. _

"Zim? You're working with…" Watserfase started. Everything seemed to slow. Zim held his breath.

"Gazlene." she finished. Zim's mouth dropped slightly. He was to work with Gaz? In ROMANCE plays? After the dreams he'd been having about her, he felt this was going to be difficult and, well, awkward. He glanced over at her. Her eyes were wide and she looked just as worried and upset.

Gaz listened intensely as Zim's name was called. She silently prayed that she wouldn't be his partner. With the dreams she had been having lately, that would be really awkward.

"Gazlene" Ms. Watserfase finished. Gaz looked up and her face immediately turned white, and then to a light shade of pink. She glanced over at him and saw him quickly look away. He looked worried too. He groaned and laid his head on his desk. Gaz smiled a bit. He was kinda cute from this angle.

_ WAIT! Did I really just think that?! _she thought to herself. She shook her head and looked up at the clock. Class was almost over, but she still had Home EC. With HIM. She glanced at him again, and smiled.

Class ended, and everyone shuffled out of the classroom. Zim and Gaz headed for Home EC. They walked in the classroom and immediately groaned. All the seats were taken except for the two in the back, which just so happened to be right next to each other. They reluctantly sat down next to each other as the late bell rang. The teacher, Mrs. Noename, stood up from her desk at the front of the class and stood in front of the chalkboard and cleared her throat.

"Class," she began in her usual harsh voice, "This week, I have a surprise for you." she smiled brightly, which wasn't good. That meant that she had a really hard project or something that was going to be embarrassing coming.

"For the next two weeks, we are going to practice….PARENTING!" she smiled even brighter. The entire class groaned. "Now, how this is going to work is I'm going to assign each of you to a partner and you have to take care of a little robot thing, like this, as if it were an infant." she said holding up a little square robotic thing with a grey circle in the middle of the front of it. "I have a special key that I use to turn it on and turn it off." she demonstrated this. "Depending on the parenting, the box will either have a green big smiley face, meaning it's feeling great, blue smiley face, meaning doing good, a orange neutral face, or a red unhappy face. I will activate them and give one to each group to take care of. I will also give each pair a sheet of basic instructions, and you have to do everything that it says. You will be graded by the condition of the robot at the end of the two weeks. Now, I have a list of partners prepared, fist off, Norval, you will be partnered with Kori, Richard, you will be paired with Daphne…" she continued naming off random people, but then Zim paid close attention as she called the next couple. "Gaz, you'll be with…" she paused as she shuffled through her papers, she must've written it down on another page. "Ah! Here it is. Gaz, you will be with Zim." Zim's eyes widened.

_ Again?! _they thought to themselves at the same time.

Gaz and Zim were amazed. That was twice today that they had been paired for some big project. Zim let his head fall on his desk - AGAIN -this time hard enough for the whole class to hear and turn around to see what happened.

He peeked up to see everyone in class staring at him. He quickly sat up and folded his hands on his desk, acting like nothing happened.

"Ok, while I'm powering up the boxes, you guys get acquainted with your partners." said Noename.

Zim sighed, turned to Gaz, and said, "Well, um, I guess it's Zim and you again."

"I guess so." she replied. They fell silent and didn't speak again until they were to go up to Noename's desk and get their box.

"You understand how this works, right?" she asked. "Green, great. Blue, good. Orange, meh. Red, bad?"

"Yeah, we got it." said Gaz.

"Good. Now, you pretty much follow the instructions and you'll do good. We will check them everyday to keep track of how well your robot is doing at home. At the end of it all, we will average it out, submit your results, and you'll get your grade."

With that, the bell rang and Zim and Gaz walked out of the classroom. Gaz shoved the box under her arm and quickly walked to her locker. When she got there, she shoved the box into her backpack and turned to leave the skool, not eager to remain there any longer.

**Author's note**


	3. Chapter 3- in search of a tiny robot

**Author's note**

Ok, so I've decided to keep it going. I have the next two chapters on my computer, I just have to perfect them. And I want to apologize for not putting an authors note on the last chapter. Since I don't have internet on the computer I'm typing my stories on, I have to use a jump-drive thingy. It just completely slipped my mind. And also, did anyone notice the random student names that were called in the classes in chap 2? If you did and you KNOW who they all are… then I award you this medal of official awesomeness! So without further adooo, here it is! Please review, and enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

Zim dashed out the skool doors. As soon as he was out the door and down the sidewalk a ways, he began sprinting home. Today was a weird day. Plus, he had important Take-Over-The-World things to do.

His annoying robot-parents greeted him with their normal "Welcome home son!" He had modified them to at least look like normal people, but was unable to fix their stupid way of greeting people. He rolled his eyes and walked over to a mirror hanging on his wall and looked at himself. He still had his disguise on. His face was starting to bruise from his fight with Dib-stink earlier. He lifted his uniform-shirt to look at his stomach area. A big purple splotch sat just above his belly-button (if he had one). He chuckled to himself about the day. It wasn't a bad day, just a weird and, kind of, GOOD day.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Zim groaned and rolled his eyes and he dropped his shirt and walked over to the door. He answered it, revealing Gaz standing there with the box-thing in her hands. She had her backpack slung over her shoulder.

"What?" he asked.

"Um, we have a project together, remember?" she said holding up the box. He stared at it and then at her.

"You take care of it." he said quickly as he tried to slam the door. Gaz slapped her hand against the door and pushed her way into the house. She shoved the box into his hands and pulled the instructions out of her backpack, then she placed the pack on the floor by the door..

"Face it Zim, your stuck with me." she glared. Zim shook his head and went to put the box in the trash, but was quickly shut down when Gaz shot him a glare that stopped him in his tracks. He reluctantly sat down on the couch and set the box in his lap. He glared at the thing, it had a blue smiley face on it and reminded him of the Dib-stink's shirt. Gaz read the instructions on the page: "Ok, so… first of all, it says that we both need to do this as real parents would, and that we need to take care of it together." She glanced at him. His face was a darker shade of green, the Irken version of blushing. She smiled slightly as she continued to read the instructions. They were simple, you just had to keep it happy. If the face turned to any shade of color other than blue or green, you were doing something wrong.

Gaz sighed in annoyance as she saw what was on the page. "It cries." she said simply as Zim flicked the box-baby thing. It cried loudly, a horrible and annoying sound. Zim jumped at the sudden noise and held it out at arms length. Smeets on Irk didn't do this horrendous act.

He began to shake it screaming "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Gaz took it from him and gently rocked it in her arms until it stopped crying. She looked up at him and growled.

"Don't do that! If you break this thing then I'll get a bad grade, and that can't happen so…" she left the rest unsaid and handed it back to Zim, who immediately turned a much darker shade of green.

"If it starts to cry again, just do what I did." she commanded, then glanced back at the instructions, taking it all in. I was still really hard to believe that she had been paired with him for two projects that had something to do with couples. First, there was the romance plays, then she was assigned to play parent with him. She looked up at him. He didn't seem to like it either. He currently held the box-robot-baby thing in his lap, getting greener and greener.

The instructions had a lot of descriptions on the faces that the box could make. There were more than Noename said there were.

Not only were the ones she described, but there was also one that was dark red with a crying face that meant that it was crying and you needed to take care of whatever was wrong. There was one that was purple that had its eyes closed, that one meant it was sleeping.

Gaz looked around. She had just realized that she hadn't seen Gir yet. Where was he?

"Where's Gir?" she asked. Zim shrugged.

"Probably sleeping." he answered. He hadn't seen his robot-minion either. As a matter of fact, he hadn't seen him for a while. "Gir!" he called. No answer. "GIR!" he called louder. Again, there was nothing.

Zim sighed. "Oh well. He'll find his way back home if he ran off. The GPS device I installed will help him find his way anywhere. He probably went to Taco Time or something."

"Why Taco Time?"

"Not just Taco Time. Taco Bell, Taco John's, Del Taco, anywhere that has the word 'taco' in it is his favorite place in the world for about two seconds. He has the attention span of a squirrel." He chuckled to himself about his annoying robot. "Gotta love him." He started staring off into space and looking at the pictures and stuff on his walls. Just zoning out. Then his eyes fell to the coffee table… where a little metal chip sat. One that looked strangely like Gir's GPS device…

"Oh no." he mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Gaz asked.

"Zim will go look in my lab for Gir. You go upstairs and check for him. Zim doesn't like the looks of this."

Gaz nodded and walked up the stairs as Zim descended into his lab through the toilet in his kitchen.

Gaz walked through the hallway and peeked in the rooms. Most were empty, except for a little room at the end of the hall that was trashed.

_ Must be Gir's room._ Gaz thought as she stuck her head inside.

"Gir?" she called. She stepped inside and almost gagged at the rancid smell of molded tacos in the corners of the room. Something dripped on her head. She looked up and saw tons of waffles stuck to the ceiling, syrup falling like rain. Little stuffed toys were thrown everywhere, some completely destroyed and all the stuffing flung about.

_ He's obviously not in here._ Gaz convinced herself, wanting to leave the smelly room.

She stepped back out into the hallway. Across the hall from Gir's room was one last room with the door shut.

"He's got to be in there." she said to herself. She turned the doorknob and pushed the door open slowly. Inside was a very clean, well organized, neat room. There was no trash on the ground, the bed was made, there wasn't any clutter whatsoever.

She stepped inside and viewed her surroundings. The bed was to the right against the wall, a nightstand on either side. To the right was a closet and a dresser. Next to the door when you walk in was a gigantic bookshelf, loaded with books, naturally. And next to the bookshelf was a desk with a spinny chair with an Irken style to it.

_ This must be Zim's room. _Gaz thought. She looked under the bed and in the closet for, Gir, who was not there. She stood in the middle of the room, wondering where the little robot could be. She walked up to the bookshelf and browsed though Zim's large collection of books.

The whole Rot & Ruin series sat there. There was also a large variety of Stephen King books, ranging from Cujo to Doctor Sleep, and everything in between. She also spotted the Cirque Du Freak books, a book called The Wolves Hour, The Count of Monty Cristo, and tons of other books in a variety of genres. On the bottom shelves were books on human anatomy, encyclopedias, dictionaries, and books on speech.

_ Go figure._ she thought as she smirked at them. _If you have so many books on stuff like this, how come you STILL can't talk right?_

She walked over to his bed and ran her fingers across the blankets. She sat down on it. Memory Foam. She knew it was Zim's bed, but it was very inviting. She laid across it.

_ Oh, man. This is comfortable. I could just fall asleep._

She almost actually did, but shot up as she felt herself dozing.

She suddenly got the urge to look through the drawers in his nightstand.

_ Could be some good blackmail material here._ she told herself, but she knew better. She was just curious to see what he kept there.

She pulled open the drawer. Inside was a notebook and pen.

_ Maybe for plans on taking over the world?_ she thought as she reached for it. She opened it to the first page. On it was this:

Zim's Log

If found, return to Zim or face my wrath!

Certain doom shall befall you if you do not cooperate!

She rolled her eyes and flipped to the next page.

Entry #1

I have been on this FILTHY planet for about four years. I am in what the humans call "Hi Skool". It feels like a trap.

Dib-stink keeps threatening to turn me in. He keeps talking about how famous he will be once he reveals the Irken race. I must not let that happen. The Tallest would be very displeased if the humans discovered us. World domination would be halted and my head would be served to them on a platter, that is if I escape the clutches of the scientists that would dissect me!

Speaking of world domination, I have a new extremely diabolical, foolproof plan!

Step 1: KILL ALL THE BEES! (I will keep a small hive of them.) This would put an end to what they call "pollination". No plants will grow. No plants, no crops. What will they do? They will turn to their animals to devour them, but will soon run out, for no crops also means no food for said animals. They will slowly starve!

Step 2: REVEAL THE REMAINING BEES ONCE THE ENTIRE POPULATION IS GONE! They will grovel at my feet for them. I will reject and threaten to squish them all!

Step 3: CUT A DEAL! In exchange for the salvation of mankind, they will declare me ruler.

Step 4: BECOME RULER OF EARTH! (that speaks for itself.)

Step 5: SEND IN THE IRKEN ARMY! Once everything is back to normal and it seems like its going to be all right, THE IRKENS DECEND!

Step 6: Hand over ruler ship to my Tallest and call it a day.

As I said, FOOLPROOF! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Gaz thought back. _I remember that! _She smirked at the day after this DIBOLICAL plan. He walked into skool with bee stings from head to toe.

She flipped to the next page.

Entry #2

Ok, so maybe that plan WASN'T foolproof. Now that I think about it, it has many flaws.

First off, do you have ANY idea how many bees there are in the world?! There are already more in the city than I can count!

Secondly, it's not a very good idea to try to destroy a bee hive with a baseball bat.

I walked into the park yesterday, where I found multiple hives, and strolled right up to one. I positioned my feet and held the bat as if I were going to hit a baseball. I swung as hard as I could at the hive, knocking it from the tree and sending it threw the air. I then ran over to it and began bashing it with the bat. I assumed that ALL of the bees of this hive were in there, since bee hives are where bees live, right?

I was wholly incorrect.

Yes, there were many bees in the hive, but they weren't the only ones. The ones who weren't in the hive found that their hive was no longer in the tree, and found that I was the one who removed it. The bees that had survived the bashing flew out the hive and charged at me. Those bees along with the ones by the tree chased me around the park, repeatedly stinging me. I don't believe I've ever been MORE embarrassed! Scrap that plan! TIME FOR A NEW ONE!

Gaz started to read the next entry when Zim crashed into the room.

**Author's note**

So, there it was. Review! Pustulio commands you!


	4. Chapter 4- still searching

**Chapter 4**

Zim descended into his lab and looked around for Gir, who was nowhere in sight. He looked around the computer, by his tinkering table, everywhere, only to not find Gir. He began to panic.

_ What will my Tallest do when they find that I lost my robot minion? Invaders don't just LOSE their minions! _Then his thoughts shifted from what will happen to him to what was happening to Gir right now. _Where is he?! I can't take over the world without him! Where could he be?_

"GIR!" he screamed, knowing that there wasn't a Gir nearby to hear him. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Zim began pacing back and forth in his lab, wracking his brain for where Gir could be.

He took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

_ Gaz-human found him. _he tried reassuring himself. _Or he's at Taco Time… or Taco Bell… or IHOP… or the park… _He began to panic again.

_ NO! Get it together Zim! _He slapped himself. _He's fine. He could find his way home even without the GPS._

He took another deep breath and smoothed his fake hair. Then he walked back to the elevator and ascended from the toilet in his kitchen. He walked into his living room and flopped down on his couch, almost crushing the robot-baby-thingy.

The box had a light red face, meaning that it was about to break down in tears. He grabbed it and mimicked Gaz, rocking it, feeling like a total idiot. Sooner or later, the box's face turned to the purple face, meaning it was asleep. He gently set it back down on the couch beside him and looked around to see if anyone had seen him.

_ Hey, how come Gaz isn't back yet?_ he wondered. _She better not have gotten into my stuff!_

He stomped up the stairs and down the hall to his room, shoving the door open.

Gaz shot up from his bed and hid the journal behind her back.

"What have you been doing all this time?" Zim asked. Then he saw her awkward smile. "What did you do?" he demanded.

"W-what? What did I do? Nothing! No, that's a lie! I came up here and looked for your damn robot, that's what I did!" she yelled.

Zim glared. "I know what you did." he said.

"What? What did I do, Zim?" Gaz asked sarcastically.

Zim was silent. "Why are the blankets on my bed ruffled?" he arched an invisible eyebrow. "Were you in Zim's bed?"

"NO! I was… on it."

"WHY?"

"Not important! But anyway, back to the main thing. I couldn't find Gir." Gaz informed. Zim got a worried look on his face.

"I couldn't either. He wasn't in his repulsive room?"

"I don't think so. I didn't want to be in there long enough to look through everything."

Zim sighed. "Here, let's go look again." he said after he shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out nose filter things. He handed her two, one for each nostril. As they left Zim's room, Gaz placed the journal in an empty drawer of a side table in the hallway. She would pick it up before she went home.

They placed them and turned to go to Gir's room. They entered, stepping over boxes of tacos and other clutter.

"I bet he's over here." said Zim, almost tripping over a pile of stain-covered blankets. There was a cardboard box in the far corner of the room that Gaz had not noticed before. The box had blankets sticking out of it and was surrounded by plates of old waffles and other old and rotten food.

"Gir, are you in he-" he was cut off by his own yelps as he tripped over a pile of stuffed animals he had never seen before. As he fell, he tried to catch himself by grabbing one Gaz's arms, only to drag her down too. They crashed down, Gaz landing on top of Zim, their faces inches away from each other. Zim turned dark green as Gaz turned bright red. Their eyes widened.

"WHOA!" something screeched from the cardboard box. "What was that?!" it jumped out of the box and immediately grabbed a fork from one of the plates of waffles to defend itself.

"Masta?" it said in a confused tone. "Why is Gazzy GRINDING you? In my room!"

Zim looked up to see Gir in his disguise standing in front of his cardboard box.

"GIR! Where were you?" Zim asked, relieved that he had found his robot minion. Then he thought of what Gir had said and was seeing. He turned even darker green. "She's not grinding me, Gir!" he said pushing her off. He stood and brushed himself off.

"OOOOHHHH. Well, I've been up here taking a nap… and eating waffles." Gir said as he snatched a waffle from one of the plates and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Well, I'm glad we found him. Now can we get the rest of this project figured out so I can go home?" Gaz asked, getting impatient.

"Um, yes. Let us leave this vile room. Gir, you really must clean this up one of these days." said Zim.

"Why? So I have some toys here and there and there's a few plates of food around. So what?"

"Because it's not food anymore, Gir. It's DARWINISM, I believe the term is." replied Zim, he looked at Gaz and she nodded. Then they left the room. Gir shrugged and climbed back into his cardboard box.

Zim turned and walked down the stairs. Gaz watched him go down and immediately grabbed the drawer handle and yanked it open. She considered just grabbing it now, but stopped when she thought about how she would hide it from him. It would be better if she came and got it right before she left, so that she could just hide it under the robot-baby thingy. So that was it. It was decided. She followed Zim downstairs and plopped down on the couch next to him, setting the robot-baby-thingy in her lap.

"Ok," she said as she looked at the instructions again, "it says here that we need to name it. Any thoughts on that Zim?" she said, looking at him and arching an eyebrow. He tapped a finger on his chin.

"How about… PASTULIO!" he suggested, emphasizing the name. Gaz shook her head.

"No." she said flatly. "What about… hmmmmm…" she looked around the room for any ideas. She spotted a bowl of mac 'n cheese on the table.

_ Probably Gir's._ She thought. "Mac?"

"Mac?" said Zim, raising and invisible eyebrow. Gaz shrugged.

"How about Trash? That's were that vile thing belongs." Zim said with a smirk. The funny thing was that he was serious.

"Mac, then." said Gaz.

"But Zim doesn't like Mac."

"Too bad, that's what we're going with."

Zim rolled his eyes. "Fine. MAC."

Gaz glanced up at the clock, it read 7:00. She sighed. She would have to go home in a couple of minutes. She put the paper into her backpack and took the baby-box-thing.

"I gotta go. See ya." she said as she headed for the door. She paused just before she reached it. She had almost forgot about the journal. She turned around and headed up the stairs. She stopped when she heard Zim speak.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, arching an invisible eyebrow.

"Oh… ummm… I, uh… just wanted to, uh, say bye to… Gir." she stuttered in reply. He nodded. Gaz turned and headed up the stairs before he could ask her anything else. When she reached the top of the steps, she saw the small robot child peering up at her.

"Gazzy, did you really want to say bye to ME?" he asked innocently, his eyes wide and seeming to beg for her to say yes.

She sighed. "Uh, yeah." she answered, not really knowing what else to say. Gir smiled brightly and ran up to her, wrapping his arms around her legs in a hug, since he was so short. Gaz stood, frozen in place for a moment, unsure of what to do, but then looked down at the small robot, and bent down to hug him. His smile widened when she did this, he didn't expect her to hug him back. Gir pulled away and held out his hand, offering her the waffles that had been on his ceiling. "No thanks." she said with a smile.

She approached the end table and reached inside the top drawer, grasped the journal, and quickly made her way downstairs.

"Uh, see later." she said, exiting the front door with the baby-box, her backpack, and the journal (carefully concealed).

"Until next time, Gaz-human." Zim replied with a slight wave.

She closed the door behind her, feeling… bad… for some reason. She shrugged as she hurried down the sidewalk, clutching the journal.

**Author's note:**

Well, there it was. I don't really have much to say soooooo… REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5- the journal

**Chapter 5**

She finally got home. Dib looked to the front door for about two seconds, waved, and then turned back to Mysterious Mysteries. She rolled her eyes. He didn't even notice that it was like, after seven. Didn't care that she was out so late? Did he even notice that she was gone? She could've been murdered or something and he wouldn't even notice.

_ I bet he wouldn't even care._ Gaz thought bitterly. She stomped up the stairs to her room and slammed the door, a little louder than she meant to. She sat on her bed and pulled out Zim's journal. She opened it again, ready to read.

_ Why do I even care?_ she thought. _Why did I take it in the first place? _She wondered if she even really wanted to read it or not.

Curiosity got the better of her.

Entry #3

STUPID DIB! He has successfully humiliated me AGAIN today!

Ms. Bitters was in the middle of an idiotic speech about how all who were in the classroom at the moment were DOOMED and stuff like that. That human baffles me. There is NO reason she should even still be ALIVE! She must be, what, A MILLION in Irken years? I don't understand how she managed to keep teaching us even all the was through middle skool and now in hi skool.

Baffling. Completely baffling.

Anyway, I was just sitting there, minding my own business, when one of the dreaded "spit-balls" splattered the back of my head. Yes, I know what you're thinking, the BACK of my head. How did Dib-beast do this when he was sitting a few seats over from me. I was wondering the same thing at first, but you must understand that this is Dib. Who KNOWS what that FILTHY HUMAN is capable of!

Besides, no one else has the nerve to do such a juvenile thing, especially to ME, THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!

So, later I confronted Dib. He acted all innocent and stuff, you know, being the worm he is.

His lying made me quite angry. He kept insisting that it was not him. He then proceeded to call me names like idiot, stupid, ALIEN!

He seems to forget that HE is the ALIEN! I'm perfectly NORMAL! In Irken standards, at least. I think I even pull off a good normal human worm-baby!

He's the stupid, idiotic alien!

So I MILDY insulted him back. I told him that it was funny how he has such a big head, but such a tiny brain.

We continued to throw insults and such at each other until our little argument bloomed into a fight.

(I'm pretty sure I won.)

Long story short, HE got us temporarily kicked out of skool! Suspended, I believe is the correct word. Oh well. It doesn't matter. Just gives me more time to work on my plans. I'm sure he'll come by with a camera and try to expose me to the world. I can just test the death ray out on him. I must go now. Gir is obsessed with the Scary Monkey Show, and he insists that I watch it with him.

Gaz shook her head and turned the page. Her eyes moved across the page as she read.

Entry #4

The Dib-stink did not show up at all to spy on me the entire first day we were suspended from the skool. He must be up to something. HE HAS TO BE! Anyway, I have been working on my death ray. I have titled it "Operation Annihilation." It will be glorious when the humans grovel at my feet. GLORIOUS! I will first annihilate the Dib, then I shall move on to destroy the rest of this filthy ball of dirt. This plan is amazing, not that there was even a remote chance that it would've been bad. For it was created by me, THE AMAZING ZIM! Gir's screaming about some monster in his closet and wants me to make it go away, so farewell for now.

Gaz turned her attention to the next page.

Entry #5

Ok, so writing in this thing has become quite a habit of mine, I'll admit it. I don't know why, but it brings comfort to me in some ways to keep this recording system.

No matter, though. On to the main thing.

Today was the second day of suspension, and it has been SOOOO BORING! There is ABSOLUTLY NOTHING to do! I mean, yes, I should be working on my death ray, but I just don't feel like it. Maybe I should experiment on the kid with the happy brain probe, oh, what is his name? Nick? Yes, Nick. Oh, wait, I forgot. DIB broke in and set him loose! Some years ago, now that I think about it. I HATE how things like that slip my mind, I should remember better. I KNOW my PAK's memory isn't full. In fact, it is far from it, as, even though I'm already about 116 in Earth years, I'm only 21 in Irk years. I still have much space in my memory, so why do I forget stuff so often? I always seem to forget the simplest things, too. I forgot to call my Tallest the other day. HOW DOES ONE DO THAT?! Especially the Tallest. NO ONE forgets to call them, even the most defective Irks don't.

Speaking of which, I am so glad I'm not defective! It would make taking over this dirt ball of a planet that much harder to accomplish, and it's already difficult enough.

(Sigh.) Computer's telling me that someone's outside. Probably Dib-dirt. I hate that human child SO much!

Gaz nodded in agreement. She kept reading the journal, most entries were about some big plan, others were about how he hated Dib, and others still were about how he feels cursed to have to put up with the FILTHY humans.

_ Well, why don't you just LEAVE?_ Gaz though as she read yet another one about how Zim hated Earth. _But… then he would be gone, and I would never see him again._ she was suddenly filled with sadness. _WAIT! Did I just think THAT!?_ she shook her head, to rid herself of these thoughts she looked at the clock again. It read 7:45. Her eyes drifted back to the journal, and she turned the page.

Entry #12

Yesterday, the Dib came over with his younger sister, the Gaz-human. She had forced us to "hang out". I still do not understand. They sat down on the couch and had Gir put in the first movie, called The Conjuring. It was kind of creepy, I guess. There were a few moments in the movie that made Gaz-human jump. She was seated next to me on the couch (just so I didn't have to sit next to the Dib-beast,). At one point, she jumped and hid her face in her hands. The weird thing was that she then turned and buried her palm-covered face in my chest. MY CHEST! I didn't know how to react. She must have then noticed what she was doing, because I felt her tense up. She sat back up quickly and looked at me nervously. Her face was turning this strange, red-ish color. I questioned it and her actions, and she punched me in my squeedly spooch instead of answering.

The second movie we viewed was called Signs, and it, much to my displeasure, was about aliens. It started wonderfully. The beings were taking the humans, one by one. But then, in the end, ONE OF THE ALIENS GOT HIS HEAD BASHED IN WITH A BASEBALL BAT! It was horrid, truly one of the scariest movies I have ever viewed. Ten times scarier than the previous movie we watch.

When they left, they forgot the Signs DVD. I burned it. If it were to be viewed by the rest of the humans, they could get ideas. But, thankfully, the video is gone, and with it, the threat.

Entry #13

Ever since last week, when the Gaz-human came over to view that HORRIBLE movie, I cannot vanquish her from my thoughts. Now, whenever I stand near, look at her, or even think of her, my squeedly spooch feels… strange. I have also been having extremely strange dreams. Dreams of her… and I. Last night, I dreamt that I saved her from certain death, and as a reward, she kissed me. It had seemed so real that I almost spoke to her about it, asked her if it had really happened. That would've been embarrassing. Thank Irk I caught myself before I said anything to her. The dreams have been happening every night… and I kind of cannot wait until tonight, so I can have another sweet dream of her again. For a human, she is actually kind of attractive.

BAH! I can't believe I'm even actually writing this, confessing it to you, log. Even I know it's not safe to record certain things on paper; it just to risky!

(If some FILTHY human gets their hands on this, understand that I will find you and destroy you before you get a chance to use it against me!)

(On second thought, forget it. Everything that I have written in this log entry is… uh…. NOT TRUE! Yup, absolutely false! Why would I, Zim, feel this way for a human? Think about that!)

(Another thing, why are you WASTING your time reading MY log? My thoughts and problems must be boring to you, anyway!)

(Yet another thing, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY LOG?!)

She could almost hear him saying that. Did he really write about her in his journal? She looked at the paragraph again, just to make sure. Yup. It was there. Written in his handwriting. Was he really dreaming about her? Like how she dreamed about him?

She read on.

Entry #16

STILL, WITH THE DREAMS!

I can't get her out of my head!

No matter how hard I try! I've tried everything.

AND BELIEVE ME WHAN I SAY EVERYTHING! And to make things worse, she decided that Dib and I must "hang-out" more. So she's coming over today to view the "Tim Burton" movies.

OH NO! There was the doorbell! She's here! I must go now, so wish me luck and pray to Irk that my life cycle doesn't expire prematurely do to this encounter.

Entry #17

Yesterday, as you have most likely read, we observed the "Tim Burton" movies. I guess they weren't so bad… or at least I suppose I would've enjoyed it more if the Dib-beast hadn't decided to bring along that HORRIBE excuse for an Irken named Tak. To be honest though, I didn't really notice, nor did I exactly care. Gaz sat next to me again, only this time the movies weren't scary enough to make her repeat her actions. I especially liked "The Nightmare Before Christmas." The king of the pumpkins particularly draws my interest. In many ways, he and I are alike. We both wish to take over, and we both have thoughts of someone stuck in our heads. The only difference is that he did not succeed in taking over the "Christmas," but I will succeed in taking over the Earth.

Then we observed the movie about the deceased earth bride-to-be. It wasn't that bad… for an earth video. Ah well, I must go now, Gir is screaming about something. Until the next entry, farewell.

Gaz sat for a moment, deep in thought. _I remember that._ She thought, then recalled the dream she had had that night. She had dreamed about The Nightmare Before Christmas. In it, she was Sally, Dib was Oogie Boogie. And Zim… Zim was Jack. Which made Gir Zero. Pro. Membrane was Doctor Finklestien, and Tak was Shock. Keef (yes, Keef was there too,) was Barrel, and strangely enough, Iggins, a kid she knew a long time ago, was Lock.

It played out just like the movie, only Zim was trying to take over the Earth, not Christmas. They lived in their hometown, which had a Halloween Town twist to it.

Oogie-Dib kept trying to stop Jack-Zim from doing this, just like in the real world. Then, just like in the movie, Oogie-Dib kidnapped Sally-Gaz. He put her an a table-thing with a lever attached to it. When he pulled the lever, the table would move slightly. He rolled dice and pulled the lever however many times the dice told him to, like some kind of sick game.

The table was going from horizontal to vertical quickly, and just when it seemed she would be dumped into the weird vat thing. Jack-Zim swooped in and saved her. He defeated Oogie-Dib by unraveling his threads, again, just like in the movie.

Then Iggins-Lock, Tak-Shock, Keef-Barrel, and Pro. Membrane-Finklestine showed up and helped Jack-Zim and Sally-Gaz escape Oogie-Dib's lair.

The dream ended with the classic moment in the movie, the kiss on Spiral Hill.

After that, much to her displeasure, she awoke.

That was one of her favorite dreams about Zim.

Gaz looked over at the clock on her nightstand. 9:00. She yawned and set the journal on the nightstand. She stood and changed into her night attire. Once she laid down, she pulled the blanket up to her chin, closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's note:**

Yep. There it was. What did you think? And be COMPLETELY honest! Also, sadly, that was the last chapter that I had prepared. Yes, I had chapters 1-5 on my computer, but unfortunately, I do not have 6. I have barely even started it. So it may take a while for it to come into existence. But… I have an extreme case of writers block. Any ideas for what could happen next? I really need some help here. And when I say really, I mean REALLY need help. Well… I don't have anything to say soooooo… REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6- it's gone

**Authors note:**

So here it is… the long awaited next chapter. Well, I guess I don't know how long you dudes have been waiting sooooo… here it is…

**Chapter 6**

Zim sat on his couch and watched as she closed the door. That had been an… odd experience. Very odd. He felt the sudden need to write the events down in his journal. He stood, turned and trudged up the steps to his room.

"Awwwww!" Gir cried from his horrifying bedroom. "Masta's eeen looooooovvveee!' The maniacal little robot began to laugh insanely at his comment.

Zim rolled his ruby eyes as he opened the door and looked around. His eyes fell to his bed. The blankets were still ruffled. He shook his head and fixed them, being the perfectionist that he was. He turned his attention to his nightstand, and opened it. He reached his hand in blindly, expecting to find his journal. Instead, his hand merely grasped the air.

His head snapped down to the drawer as he yanked it open the rest of the way.

The journal was gone.

He gasped.

_ It can't be gone!_ he thought._ It just can't! It has all my plans! All my secrets! All my dreams! Where is it?! Where-_

"Dib." Zim growled.

**Author's note:**

Yeah… sorry it was so short. I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm still alive. Extremely stressed, but still alive. The next chapter won't be up for a while… sooooooo… yeah… don't kill me…


End file.
